Awaken
by ambrosedarling
Summary: She lost the love of her life. Will going on the road with her brother help her? OC, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, John Cena, and others
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any wrestlers or divas mentioned in this story. I only own who you do not recognize.**_

_A/N: So this is my new story. I have enough written where i can update once a week, probably on the weekend, or if i can get enough reviews per chapter. I'm almost done writing this story, its been a lot of fun writing it. so please r&r**  
**_

Alyson "Aly" Rachel Orton is the twin sister of Randy Orton, they look exactly alike, instead of being 6ft4 like Randy, Aly is 6ft. She is a writer, she writes murder mysteries, and is on the New York Times Best Seller list.

Aly was in a serious 10 year relationship with a man named Sean Riley. They have a 14 month old daughter named Rylee Hannah Orton. Sean got into a car accident a month before Rylee was born. He told Aly to give their daughter her last name. She told him she would but she would name their daughter Rylee, Sean liked that. After her daughter was born Aly took a break from writing. She's now working on her next novel.

Aly and Rylee are sitting in a deli with Samantha, Randy's wife.

"Aly, you need to get back in the game."

"Uggh Samantha, not this again" Aly groaned at her sister-in-law

"You need a man Aly. You know Sean would want you to move on. Rylee needs a father."

Aly sighed and looked at her sleeping daughter in her stroller "I know."

"Hey ladies, sorry I'm late." Randy said as he walked up to the table. He gave Samantha a soft kiss on the lips and gave his twin a hug and kiss on the cheek, then he leaned down and placed a kiss on his nieces forehead.

"Randy, tell your sister she needs a man." Samantha said

Randy looked over at his twin, she was glaring at him, "I'm staying out of this."

Samantha let out a sigh "I'm going to the bathroom."

Randy looked at Aly "I'm glad we're alone, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Aly asked before sliding the other half of her sandwich to Randy.

"Will you go on the road with me?"

"I don't know Randy, I'm very busy. I'm working on a new book, and I have Rylee."

"Bring her with you, and bring your work. You have never been on the road with me before, you have never been to a show. You have never met any of my friends except for John."

One time John came to visit Randy back when they were in OVW together. John had brought his then girlfriend Liz with him, they became instant friends.

"Why not ask Samantha?"

"She's always on the road with me. She wants a break. I told her I would ask you and she thought it was a good idea."

Aly sighed "Let me think about this."

Randy nodded his head "Let me know soon. I leave in a couple of days."

Alyson was sat in her apartment for a couple of hours trying to write. She had major writers block at the moment. Maybe some time on the road with Randy would do her some good. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" Randy answered

"Hey Randy, I thought about your offer."

"You're not going are you?"

"Oh no, I decided I wanted to go. I have writers block right now and maybe some time away would help me. And plus Rylee would love to spend more time with her favorite Uncle."

"I would love to spend more time with both of you." Randy smiled "I'll email you all the information you need."

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Good night sis, I love you."

"I love you too."

Aly gets up and starts washing clothes for herself and her daughter to take on the road.

A couple of days later Alyson is at the terminal with Rylee on her lap, she is looking around for her twin. She spots him, but he's surrounded by fans. Aly gets up with Rylee in her arms and waves at Randy signaling she's going to the magazine shop. She looked around and picks up a couple of magazines for Randy, and a couple for herself.

By the time she got back, Randy was done with the fans and talking on the phone. When he got off he smiled at his sister "Guess who's gonna be on the road?" he said as he sat his niece on his lap.

"Who?" Aly asked as she sat beside her brother.

"Liz."

Aly got a big smile "I haven't seen her in a while. Does she know I'm coming?"

Randy shook his head "I told John not to say anything."

"I can't wait to see my buddy. And I can't wait to see you kick ass."

Randy laughed "I always do."

Rylee looked at her mother and smiled a big toothy grin "Mama." She reached for Aly.

Randy handed Rylee over to Aly. "Hey my beautiful girl." Aly smiled and kissed her daughters cheek.

"She looks so much like Sean." Randy commented

Aly looked at Rylee, she did look like Sean, from her blonde hair to her brown eyes. The only thing she got from her mother was her nose and smile, everything else was Sean.

Aly started to tear up. She missed Sean like crazy. They would be married right now if he was still alive. Aly looked at Rylee, she looked like she was about to cry because her mother is about to cry. "I'm sorry baby, its ok." Aly hugged her baby and kissed the side of her head.

About 30 minutes later they got on the plane and head to Houston, TX for the show.

A few hours later they land at the airport and make their way to baggage claim. After that Randy got the rental car, and they head to the hotel. When they got there they found John and Liz in the lobby. Aly hands Rylee to Randy, then walks in the direction of her friends. John was facing Aly when she walked up behind Liz. Aly motioned for him to be quiet.

"Hey hoe, what are you doing with my husband?" Aly joked, but in a serious tone.

Liz whipped around about to tell someone off when she got a big smile on her face "Oh my God!" she shouted, then she gave her best friend a big, tight hug

"Can't breathe." Aly struggled to say.

Liz let go and put her hands in Aly's "Sorry, I just missed you so much."

"We'll have plenty of time to hang out. I'll be on the road with Randy for a while."

John looked over at Randy "Is that Rylee he's holding?"

Aly smiled "Yeah, that's my baby girl." She seen Randy had got them checked in, then turned to Liz "I have to go, I'll call you later. It was nice seeing you again John."

Randy gave Aly her room number and key, then they headed over to the elevators. When they got to Aly's room, Randy helped her with her and Rylee's stuff.

Later that night Aly went to her first live show. She was surprised when she actually ad fun. She loved watching Randy wrestle, even John, and Rylee was just happy to be around a bunch of people. While they were there, Aly hung out with Liz. They made plans to have a girls night the next night.

"So, did you have fun?" Randy asked as they head back to the hotel.

"I actually did. Now I know what I have been missing all these years. Thank you for talking me into coming."

"No problem sis."

Aly looked back at Rylee and seen she was asleep, "Would you mind watching Rylee for a little while tomorrow night. Liz and I want to have a girl's night."

"Sure, that's fine. You know I don't mind watching Rylee if you want to go out, as long as I don't have anything going on."

"Thank you Randy, you're the best." Aly kissed her brothers cheek.

They get back to the hotel, each twin going into their own rooms. Aly lays Rylee in her pack and play. Aly changes into her pajamas and get into bed. She is excited to see how this trip will go.

_A/N 2: So, should i keep it or dump it? please reivew_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. I'm gonna be busy this weekend so here is the next update. i hope you all are still enjoying this story. please review_

Liz and Aly walk to a club for their girl's night out. Their meeting some of the other divas there. Liz spots them and pulls Aly with her.

"Hey guys." Liz smiled "Aly this is Eve, Gail, Maryse, Melina and Natalie. Guys this is Aly, Randy's sister."

"Hi." All the girls say

"Nice to meet you all." Aly smiled as Liz pulled her to the bar. They both order beer, then head over to the table the other girls are sitting at.

After a few minutes everyone is dancing together and having a good time.

As the night wears on Aly and Liz have a few beers, they are both a little drunk. Anyone that knows them knows what happens when they get drunk together. The other girls had left the club.

Liz and Aly are sitting at the bar drinking another beer when a couple of guys approach them. They are obviously drunk too. Aly doesn't remember much after that.

The next day Aly woke up with a hangover, she decides that is the last time she's drinking like that.

Randy comes through the door a few minutes later holding Rylee, "Good morning Mommy." He said smiling

Aly glares at her brother, "Do you have to yell? And how did you get in here anyway?"

"I have the extra room key. And I'm guessing you're hungover."

"No shit Sherlock." Aly points in the general direction of her purse "Can you hand me my purse and a bottle of water please?"

"Yeah." Randy sits Rylee down beside Aly, then found her purse, then went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. There was a knock on the door "I'll get it." Randy said after he handed Aly her stuff.

Randy opened the door and found John on the other side "Good morning." John said as he walked in the room

"What's so good about it?" Aly mumbled

"Uh oh, someone's in a bad mood." John smiled

"I blame your wife. Girls night just HAD to be at a club."

"From what she told me, you had a great time. By the way, she wanted me to remind you that your fifty dollars is in your front left pocket."

Aly frowned "Fifty dollars from what?"

"She said it was from two guys betting that you and her would make out." John said with a smile

"Oh God, that really happened? I thought that was just a dream."

"It was real, and kinda hot."

Randy groaned "Dude that's my sister."

John shrugged "She's not mine though."

"Both of you out." Aly said as she sat Rylee on her lap

"Fine." Randy said "Do you want me to take her, so you can sleep your hangover off?"

"No, she's fine. When was the last time she ate anything?"

Randy looked at his watch, "A couple of hours ago."

"Alright, I'll see the both of you later. And John, please tell Liz not to invite me to anymore clubs or bars."

"Will do." Then John walked out the door.

"I'll call you when I'm feeling better." Aly said as Randy leaned down to kiss her cheek and Rylee's forehead

"Alright sis, I'll talk to you later." Randy walked out the door.

Rylee looked at her mom and gave her a smile. Aly smiled back "You want to watch a movie?" Rylee nodded. Aly picked her up and carried her to one of their bags and got a CD case full of DVDs "How about Beauty and the Beast?"

Rylee smiled and nodded her head. That seemed to be her favorite movie, at the moment anyway.

As the movie is starting up Aly orders them some lunch and extra coffee for herself.

Aly is so happy her daughter is a quiet baby for the day, if she was noisy, getting over a hangover would be difficult. Rylee must have sensed her mother didn't feel so good, so she was a good baby.

Their food came, Aly fed Rylee, then ate the food she ordered for herself, and drank all the coffee they sent.

By the end of the day Aly was feeling much better. She decided to call Liz to see how she's feeling.

"Hello?" Liz said into her phone

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I slept most of the day. How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. A day with my little girl did the trick. And lots and lots of coffee."

"I can tell you had a lot of coffee." Liz laughed

"I think I'm gonna be up all night. Unless I go to the drug store to get some sleep stuff."

"I gotta go to the store anyway. I'll pick you up something."

"Alright, I'll pay you back."

"I'll see you in a little bit." Liz hung up.

Aly got her PM pills from Liz and paid her back for them. Aly was very happy to be able to sleep through the night.

The next night at the arena Aly took Rylee to child care to play with the other wrestlers and crew member's kids.

Aly is sitting in catering reading a book and waiting on Randy when someone sits across from her. He smiles at her, she notices he has the most amazing hazel eyes she has ever seen, and these adorable dimples.

"Hi, I'm PJ Lloyd." He has a very sexy accent.

"I'm Aly. What does PJ stand for?"

"Paul Jr. What is Aly short for?"

"Alyson."

"I have never seen you around before. Are you new around here?"

Aly shook her head no "I'm visiting my brother for a while."

"Who's your brother?"

"My brother and myself are twins, you can't tell just by looking at me?"

PJ studied Aly for a minute "Randy Orton."

"That's right."

"So, Aly, what do you do?"

"I'm an author. I write murder mysteries."

"Oh, I read some of your stuff. I love your work."

Aly smiles "Thank you."

"When is your next book coming out?"

"It will be a while. I have writers block. And I'm trying to get back into the swing of things after taking a little over a year off."

"Why did you take a year off, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Personal reasons."

"Hey Aly, PJ." Randy said as he walked up to the table, "Liz is looking for you." He told Aly.

"Ok." Aly stands up "It was nice meeting you PJ." Then she turned to Randy "I'll meet you in your locker room."

After Aly got out of hearing range PJ asked "Why did your sister take over a year off from writing?"

Randy sighed "That's for her to say. If she wants you to know she'll tell you." Then he walked off towards his locker room.

PJ sat there and decided he would find out what he could on the internet, then try to get Aly to open up to him. He just hoped she would.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. so here is the next update. expect the next one next Wednesday, so until then enjoy and please r&r_

Aly makes her way to child care to get Rylee so she could see her Uncle Randy wrestle. When she got to the child care room she found that Rylee was already asleep. So she carefully picked up her daughter and carried her to Randy's locker room. She laid Rylee on the couch and covered her with a blanket, then turned the TV on just as Randy's match started. He is wrestling Sheamus.

Randy won his match. Aly is very proud of her brother. When Randy got back to his locker room he changed into his street clothes then they head to the car. As Randy was driving back to the hotel he said "PJ Lloyd was asking about you earlier."

Aly softly smiled "What did he say?"

Randy shrugged "Just wanted to know why you quit writing for a year or whatever."

"What did you say?"

"I just told him that if you wanted him to know you would tell him."

"Are you going to talk to him?" Randy asked after a few minutes of silence

Aly shrugged "I don't know. I'm still trying to get over Sean's death. And what guy would want to date someone with a baby?"

"Don't use your daughter as an excuse not to date. You deserve to be happy, and Rylee deserves a father. If the guy really wants to be with you, then he'll have to accept Rylee."

"I know."

Randy pulled into the parking garage of the hotel and tried to find a space near the elevators. They finally find a parking space and of course its one of the farthest away. As Aly is getting Rylee out of the car another car pulled up. PJ Lloyd, along with Stu Bennett, and Heath Miller all get out of the car.

"Nice to see you again." PJ said in his deep South African accent.

Aly stood up straight with Rylee in her arms "Nice to see you too."

"Gonna introduce us to your friend PJ?" Heath asked

"Aly Orton, and this is my daughter Rylee." Aly said

PJ looked embarrassed, he didn't know Aly was taken, but he never noticed a ring on her finger.

Rylee woke up and started fussing. Randy walked around the car and held out is arms for Rylee, "I'll take her. You talk to PJ."

Aly glared at her twin "Randal."

"Alyson." Randy took Rylee and walked off before Aly could protest any more.

"I'll see you in the morning. And it was nice meeting you Aly." Stu said before walking towards the elevators.

"I'm gonna get going too." Heath said before walking off.

PJ and Aly locked eyes "You want to go in and talk?" PJ asked

"That would be nice." Aly and PJ make their way to the hotel restaurant

When they get in they sit down at a booth and both order a drink. After a couple of minutes of silence PJ let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry for coming onto you, if I had known you were with someone…"

Aly quickly cut him off "I'm not with anyone."

PJ got a hopeful look in his eyes "What happened to Rylee's father if you don't mind me asking."

"He died a month before she was born." Aly said wanting to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." PJ wanted to mentally kick himself for bringing it up.

Aly shook her head "Don't be."

"I would like to get to know you."

Aly takes a long drink of her water before answering PJ, "I don't know PJ…"

PJ reaches across the table and takes Aly's hands in his "Please Aly, all I'm asking is for a chance"

Aly finally nods her head "Ok. But you have got to understand that my daughter comes first, she's my world."

"I understand. We have tomorrow night off. Would you like to go out?"

"I'll have to see if Randy can watch Rylee for me."

"Bring her along."

Aly laughed "Are you sure?"

"Positive." PJ pulls out his phone, "Give me your phone and we'll exchange numbers, I'll call you tomorrow and set something up."

They exchange phone numbers before walking out of the restaurant. When they get to the elevators Aly said "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

Aly went to Randy's room to pick Rylee up. She softly knocked on the door in case her daughter is asleep. When Randy opened the door Aly walked in the room. "How did the talk go?" Randy asked

"We're going out tomorrow night."

Randy smiled "Great. I'll watch Rylee for you."

"I'm taking her with me."

"Does PJ know this?"

"He's the one that suggested I bring her. He understands that she comes first."

"I hope things work out for you two. PJ is a good guy."

"I better get her back to our room."

Randy shook his head "Leave her here. I'll bring her to you in the morning."

Aly gets up "Thank you. See you in the morning." She gives Randy a kiss on the cheek then softly kisses her daughters forehead.

The next morning Aly wakes up to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" a deep South African accent asked

"Yeah, but its ok, I need to get up anyway."

"How are you this morning?" PJ asked

Aly softly smiled "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I would like to take you and Rylee to breakfast."

"Alright. I have to get her from Randy and get her ready."

"That's fine. I'll pick you up in let's say an hour. Is that enough time?"

"That's plenty of time. See you then."

"See you then."

Aly gets up and gets herself ready. Sense she took a shower the night before all she had to do was fix her hair and put some make up on. When she's done getting ready she heads to Randy's room and gets Rylee.

When Aly gets done getting her daughter ready there is a knock on the door. "Good morning." Aly said smiling

"Morning. You ready?" PJ asked as he stepped in the room.

"Yeah let's go." Aly said as she picked Rylee up and the diaper bag.

They head to the hotel restaurant. They get seated at a booth and got Rylee a high chair.

"Good morning, I'm Tori and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress said once she got to their table.

"I'll have coffee and water." Aly started "And do you have apple juice?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, apple juice for her please. But don't worry about putting it in a children's cup, I have a sippy cup. Thanks."

"Ok." Then she looked at PJ when she was done writing.

"I'll have coffee and water also please."

Tori smiled "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Aly looked over the menu "Rylee do you want pancakes?"

"No." Rylee said

"French toast?"

Rylee smiled which meant yes.

"What are you getting?" PJ asked as he looked over his menu.

"An omelette with green peppers and bacon. What about you?"

"A ham and cheese omelette."

The waitress comes back with their drinks and takes their order.

After eating PJ pays the bill and walks Aly and Rylee back to their room. When they reach the door Aly says "Thank you, we had a nice too."

"I did too. You have a wonderful little girl."

"Thanks."

"How about we go to dinner tonight, just you and me?"

Aly smiled "I would like that."

"Pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sounds good." Aly kissed PJ's cheek "See you then."

Aly and Rylee go in their room. Aly calls Randy and tells him about breakfast and her date. Randy says he can't watch Rylee sense he's going out drinking with John and a few other guys. When they got off the phone Aly tried to think of who she could get to watch Rylee.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. I'm going to be busy the next couple of days so here is the next update early. I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving. Please R&R_

Aly would consider asking Liz to watch Rylee but Rylee doesn't like Liz. Looks like Rylee would have to come with her and PJ again. Aly just hoped PJ wouldn't mind.

Sighing, Aly picked up her phone and found PJ's number. She hit the send and waited for him to answer "I didn't think I would hear from you so soon. Not that I'm complaining." PJ said as he answered the phone.

Aly laughed "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna have to bring Rylee along tonight."

"Why's that?"

"I can't find a babysitter. Randy's going out drinking with John and some of the other guys tonight. I would leave her with John's wife but Rylee doesn't like her."

PJ was silent for a moment "I could ask Stu if he would watch her."

"I don't know, I don't even know him, and Rylee doesn't know him, she'll freak out."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Stu is good with kids, and kids like him. He babysits David Otunga's son, and he always does good."

"Fine."

"I wouldn't lie to you. Your daughter will be in good hands."

"We'll give it a shot."

"Good. I'll give you a call when I talk to Stu about it."

"I'll talk to you later."

Aly sits on the floor and plays with her daughter for a while until it's time for Rylee's nap. While she's napping Aly takes the opportunity to take a shower. When she got out she checked on Rylee and seen she was still asleep.

PJ called and told Aly that Stu would be happy to watch Rylee, she was relieved to have found a babysitter.

Aly continues working on her hair when she heard Rylee cry "Mama"

Aly walks out of the bathroom and picks Rylee up out of the pack and play and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek "Did you have a good nap baby girl?" Rylee rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. Aly sat down on the couch with Rylee on her lap "Rylee, do you remember PJ, the man we had breakfast with this morning." Rylee nodded her head "Well, him and mommy are going out tonight. His friend Stu is gonna stay with you. I'll only be gone for a little bit, ok?"

"Ok mama."

Aly knew her daughter didn't understand what she meant, and she knew there was gonna be a lot of crying later when she left her with Stu.

Aly sighs and finishes getting ready, she puts on some nice dark wash skinny jeans and a sweater and some knee high boots.

It is getting close to the time for PJ and Stu to arrive. Aly already fed Rylee and gave her a bath. Just as Aly got done putting pajamas on Rylee and putting a movie in for her to fall asleep to there was a knock on the door. Aly smiled as she opened the door and seen PJ and Stu on the other side.

"Hey guys, come in."

"You look beautiful." PJ said to Aly

Aly blushed "Thank you. You look very handsome." Aly turned to Stu "Thank you so much for watching Rylee."

"It's no problem. Just let me know what I need to do so you guys can go out."

"She already had a bath, and she has a diaper on. Her bed time is 8pm. She has a movie in the DVD player to fall asleep to, I figured it would be easier for you. If she's not asleep by 8 just give her a sippy of warm milk. There's a sippy cup on the counter. She's probably gonna start crying when I leave, but she'll be fine." Aly wrote something on a piece of paper "Here's my cell phone number, call if you have any trouble."

"No need to worry. You go have fun."

Aly walked over to Rylee and kneeled down "Baby, I'm gonna go now. Stu is gonna stay with you. You be a good girl." She kisses Rylee's forehead before getting up and walking over to PJ, he takes her hand and they walk towards the door.

Rylee jumps up and runs over to her mother crying "Mama no."

"Mama will be back in a little while." Aly said

"No." Rylee held her little arms up wanting Aly to pick her up.

The look on Rylee's face almost made Aly not want to leave, then she felt PJ gently tug on her hand "We have to go our we'll miss our reservation." He told Aly.

Aly nodded "Bye baby girl." When the door closes, she can hear Rylee crying and yelling for her. Aly took a deep breath and said "She'll be fine"

"She will be. Stu will take very good care of her."

They start walking "I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried she'll cry herself sick." Aly cleared her throat "Anyway, where are we going?" she asked as they get on the elevator

"A Japanese restaurant."

"Good choice, I love Japanese."

"Good." PJ said smiling. When they got off the elevator he put his hand in Aly's and laced their fingers together.

Meanwhile, back in Aly's hotel room, Rylee's cries turned into soft sobs. Stu bent down to her level "Dry up those tears sweetheart." He went to the fridge and got the milk out and poured some in a sippy cup and stuck in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up. He took it out and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Stu walked back over to Rylee picked her up and headed over to the couch. He gave her the sippy cup and she stuck it in her mouth. Stu picked up the remote and turned her movie on. After a while he noticed she was asleep, he didn't want to risk waking her up so he adjusted himself on the couch and lay Rylee on his chest, soon fell asleep himself.

Aly and PJ arrive at the restaurant. PJ held Aly's hand as they enter the restaurant. They walk over to the hostess. "Reservation under Lloyd." PJ told the hostess.

She smiled and got two menus "Right this way."

They follow the hostess to their table. She puts a menu at each spot, "Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you." PJ said. He pulled out Aly's chair for her "Your seat Ms. Orton"

Aly smiled and sat down, "Thank you Mr. Lloyd"

The waitress comes by and takes their drink order and got their food order, then told them their cook would be out shortly.

Soon their chef came out and put on a great show while cooking their meal.

After eating, PJ paid the bill and they headed back to the car. "I hope you're having a good time." PJ said as he drove off.

Aly smiled "I'm having a very good time. Thank you."

PJ smiled as he took one of Aly's hands in his, "Our date isn't over yet." He said as he pulled up to a park. "Let's go for a walk."

They walk hand in hand for a few minutes until the come across a bench that's facing the lake. They sit down, PJ wraps his arm around Aly's shoulders and she lays her head on his shoulder. Aly lifts her head and looks in PJ's eyes.

PJ slowly leans his head towards Aly's until their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet, until Aly deepen the kiss. When they part Aly sighed "PJ, I really like you, but I want to take things slow."

"We'll go as slow as you want."

Aly gave PJ a soft peck on the lips before laying her head back on his shoulder.

A little while later Aly and PJ walk back in Aly's hotel room. When Aly looked over at the couch a smile grew across her face when she seen her daughter sleeping on Stu's chest "Aww that's sweet." She walked over to Stu and gently shook him "Stu, we're back." She said softly

Stu slowly opened "Hey." He sat up when Aly took Rylee. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked as he stretched.

"We had a great time." PJ answered and Aly agreed.

"Thank you for watching Rylee. She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"She was an angel. I'll watch her anytime you guys want to go out."

"Thank you."

"I'm going, good night."

"Good night." Aly and PJ said together.

"I guess I should get going too." PJ said after Stu left.

Aly walked PJ to the door. "I had a really great time."

PJ gently took Aly's hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "I had a really great time too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Aly smiled after the door shut. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then the others, but I promise the next one will be longer. Also, if you are reading Love Unexpected, please vote in on the poll I have on my profile, it will be open until Monday, so be sure to give me your opinion. Please Read & Review_

Around a month later, Aly, Rylee and PJ spent a lot of time together. Rylee really started to warm up to PJ. Aly and PJ are starting to get serious.

Aly is sitting in Randy's locker room working on her book, while PJ had Rylee for a little while.

Randy walked in after a while and sat beside his twin. He looked at her, she seemed to be staring into space.

"Al, you ok?" Randy asked waving his hand in her face

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important."

"Alright, my match isn't until later tonight." Randy was about to get up to start getting ready for his match, but hearing what his sister is about to say made him stop

"I cheated on Sean."

"Excuse me?" Randy wasn't sure if he heard her right.

Aly let out a huff, "I only done it because he cheated on me first."

"He cheated on you?" Randy almost yelled

"Yes he did, several times in fact. But when I told him I was pregnant, he stopped, I could see the change in him."

"Is Rylee even his?"

"Yes. You even said yourself that she looks a lot like him."

"Please, I only said that because I didn't want to question you. Mom has brown eyes so that explains that. But, what about the blonde hair?"

"Randy, you know I had blonde hair when I was her age, but it got darker as I got older. Her hair could be the same way."

"Who's her father?"

Aly shut her laptop down and put it in her laptop bag "John Cena."

"Does he know? Does Liz know?"

"No, neither of them know. It was a one night stand, I was upset because I found out Sean cheated again, and John was there. Shit happens, I can't change things now."

"You gotta talk to John, he has a right to know he has a daughter."

"I know, I'll tell him tonight after the show."

"Good, I'll take Rylee for a while, you can get her when you're done with your talk."

There is a knock on the locker room door. Randy opens the door to find PJ and Rylee on the other side. He steps aside so they can come in.

"My match is coming up soon so I thought I would bring Rylee back to you." PJ said as he handed Rylee to her mother.

"She wasn't too much trouble was she."

"She was an angel as always." PJ said smiling. He leans in and gives Aly a soft kiss on the lips.

"We need to have a talk after the show."

"Anything wrong?" PJ got a worried look on his face

Aly takes her free hand, and softly rubs the side of PJ's face "Everything's fine. I just really need to tell you something you need to know if we're gonna take our relationship to the next level."

"Alright." PJ gives Aly another kiss "I'll see you at the hotel."

"Ok. I'll meet you at your room after I drop Rylee off at Randy's, and after I talk to someone else."

"How about I just meet you at your room? I have an extra room key, and I'm also rooming with Stu so we wouldn't have any privacy."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little bit."

Later that night after Randy got Rylee for a little bit, Aly went in search for John Cena's hotel room. She found it and knocked on the door, "Hey Aly, Liz isn't here, she went home for a little bit."

"I know John. I'm not here to see Liz. I'm here to talk to you."

"Come in."

_A/N 2: How do you think Aly's talks with John and PJ will go? Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_**SORRY FOR REPOST.**_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. sense i love my readers i thought i would give you a bonus chapter. enjoy and please read and review_

Aly and John sit on the couch in his room. "So, what's up?" John asked

Aly took a deep breath, "Remember that night we slept together?"

John frowned, "I thought we were never going to bring that up again."

"John, this is important."

"Fine, what?"

"I was upset about Sean cheating on me and I…" Aly started getting tears in her eyes "I forgot to take my birth control that morning. And we never used protection."

John got a sinking feeling "What does that mean?"

"Rylee is your daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sean and I didn't have sex for a couple of weeks before you and I, and I took the home test, when it was positive I went to the Doctor to confirm, and when I found out how far along I was I did the math."

John rubbed his face, got up and started pacing around the room "Did you ever tell Sean?"

Aly shook her head "No, when I told him I was pregnant he was so happy. I didn't have the heart to tell him."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Randy, and he only found out tonight."

"We can't tell Liz. Not only will she want to kill me, she'll want to kick your ass. You weren't the only one who cheated that night. I cheated on Liz too."

"I know. I hate that I brought my troubles on you."

"You know I love you. And you know I love Rylee, just as a niece. What are we gonna do?"

Aly thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. I'm not gonna force you to pay child support. Rylee doesn't need your money, I have plenty to support her. And I'm not gonna force you to be in her life more than you already are."

"Can I sign over my parental rights? The only people that will know will be you, me and our lawyers."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive. Let someone else be her daddy, someone that can be there for her."

"I'll talk to my lawyer about it tomorrow and I'll let you know what's going on."

"Ok." John said as him and Aly walk to the door.

Aly gave John a hug before heading back to her room. As she was walking she text Randy and told him she would get Rylee in the morning. She finally made it back to her room, got her room key out and put it in the slot to unlock the door. When she got in the room she found PJ asleep on the bed with the TV on kinda loud. So Aly got the remote and turned it down some before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Aly got out of the shower she dried her hair and put her tanktop and shorts on to sleep in. She walked out of the bathroom and got the TV remote, then went to the bed and gently lay down before turning the TV off. She put the remote on the bedside table before rolling over and lying her head on PJ's chest.

Sleeping in the same bed wasn't a problem for neither of them. They slept in the same bed a few times, but never had more than a few kisses sense Rylee was always in the room with them.

Aly felt PJ stir "Aly?"

"Yeah."

"How did your talk go?"

"Good."

PJ gently ran his hand through Aly's hair "Do you want to have our talk now?"

"It can wait until tomorrow." Aly said as she looked up at PJ.

"Ok good." PJ gives Aly a few soft kisses on the lips. They get up, PJ strips down to his boxers and they get under the covers. Aly is about to lay her head on PJ's chest when he stops her, "Turn over." Aly smiled and did as she was told. PJ tucked one arm under hear head and his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to him. PJ places a kiss on Aly's neck before saying "I'm glad we're together."

Aly softly smiled "You never officially asked me."

"Aly, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes PJ, I will."

PJ smiled and gently took Aly's chin and brought her face around enough so he could lean up and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss became more heated and soon they were making love.

They eventually finished and fell asleep in each others arms. The next day Aly woke up to the feeling of someone watching her. She looked up and found her boyfriends hazel eyes on her, "Morning beautiful." PJ said before giving her a morning kiss

"PJ, why were you watching me? That's really creepy."

"You're really beautiful when you sleep." PJ said causing Aly to smile.

Aly got a serious look on her face "I think we should talk now."

PJ looked at Aly "Ok baby."

Aly thought about what she wanted to say "My boyfriend before you Sean, he cheated on me, so, I cheated back." PJ's eyes widen, "He isn't Rylee's father. The guy I cheated with is. That's who I want to talk to last night."

"Is it someone in the company?"

Aly nodded "John Cena. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I understand if you don't want to date a cheater."

"Are you ever going to do it again?"

"No, never."

PJ takes Aly's face in between both of his hands and gives her a soft kiss, "Baby, I don't care about your past. All I care about is the future, and I see a future with you and Rylee."

"That makes me happy."

"Is John gonna be in Rylee's life?"

"No more than he already is. He wants to sign over his parental rights." Aly reached over to the night stand and got her phone "Speaking of which I gotta call my lawyer."

"Rylee's in Randy room right?"

"Yeah."

PJ got out of bed and put his clothes on "While you're calling your lawyer, I'll get Rylee, and we'll go pick up breakfast somewhere and bring it back here."

Aly smiled as she got her clothes on "Alright honey." She gives PJ a kiss "I'll see you in a little bit."

Aly called her lawyer and he said he would work everything out and that he would call John's lawyer. With John not wanting to put up a fight everything should go easy and fast.

PJ got to Randy's room and knocked on the door. Randy opened the door "Hey man, come in."

"I came to pick Rylee up." PJ looked over at Rylee and she smiled a big smile when she seen him. She ran over and hugged his leg. PJ bent over and picked her up "Hey sweetie." PJ looked at Randy "Has she ate yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok." PJ looked back at Rylee "We are going to get breakfast and eat with mommy."

"Has Aly talked to you yet?"

"Yeah, she told me. I'm sticking by her no matter what."

"Good. Just take care of her."

"Don't worry I will. I'll take care of both of them."

"If you don't I'll kick your… you know."

"I know. I'll see you later."

PJ and Rylee went to a local diner and pick up breakfast, and took it back to the hotel room. They felt like a family, and both Aly and PJ are just fine with that.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts, you guys are the best. i really don't have much to say other than please read and review._

It's now Thanksgiving time. Aly, Rylee and Randy are gonna be heading back to St. Louis after the Raw show on Monday.

Aly and PJ have officially been together a month now and things have been going great. PJ didn't hold Aly's past against her, which she was very glad for. They started rooming together, and made sure Randy or Stu got Rylee one night a week so they could spend a night together alone. PJ also absolutely adored Rylee, he liked to spoil her. She also started calling him dada.

_*Flashback*_

_Aly, PJ and Rylee are swimming in the hotels indoor pool, it's nice and warm, and Rylee is loving it. She is splashing and playing in her little float._

_PJ swam over to Aly and Rylee, and Rylee smiled big and reached her little arms to him "Dada."_

_Aly and PJ looked at each other, "Do you mind if she calls me that?" PJ asked_

_Aly looked PJ in the eyes and could see he really wanted it "I don't mind, if you don't."_

_PJ smiled a big smile before giving Aly a peck on the lips "Thank you."_

"_We'll talk more about it later."_

"_Whatever you want to do."_

_*End Flashback*_

That was a couple of weeks ago. Aly told PJ that if he broke her little girl's heart she would have no problem breaking him. PJ told her he understood and told her he would never break Rylee's heart.

It's Saturday night, a big group of wrestlers are planning on going bowling. Vince McMahon made sure to rent out the whole place for the night.

Aly got Rylee ready, then got ready herself. PJ then got ready and they head out the door and to the car.

Aly put Rylee in her car seat as PJ put the stroller in the trunk and the diaper bag in the front floor board of the passenger side. When she was done buckling Rylee in, Aly got in the front seat. PJ started the car and took off towards the bowling ally. As PJ was driving he took Aly's hand and laced their fingers together. They road in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the car is Rylee babbling baby talk.

"This feels so normal." PJ said.

Aly looked over at her boyfriend a little confused, "What does?"

"Me driving, you in the passenger seat, us holding hands, Rylee in the back seat talking that cute baby talk. I feel like we're a family."

"We are a family. Speaking of family, my mom wanted me to invite you to Thanksgiving."

"I would love to. I have to meet your family anyway. Might as well meet everyone at the same time. Who all is going to be there?"

"My mom, my dad, Randy, Samantha, Nathan, Becky and her husband. That's about it. I just hope my dad won't try to scare you away."

PJ laughed and squeezed his girlfriends hand "If Randy hasn't scared me away I don't think anybody will."

Aly smiled "Yeah, you're right."

A few minutes later they pull into the parking lot of the bowling ally. PJ got Rylee out of the car and got the diaper bag while Aly got the stroller. "Do you think we'll need that?" PJ asked referring to the stroller

"Probably not, but just in case she gets tired"

They walk in and got their shoes and bowling balls. They found Randy and Stu and joined them. They got there just in time, they're getting ready to start a game.

One of the company child care people came around rounding up the kids "Hi, Ms. Orton, would you like me to take Rylee to play with the other kids?"

"That would be fine." Aly looked at Rylee "Do you want to go with Miss Crystal and play with the other kids?" she smiled when Rylee nodded her head yes, "Ok, you be good and have fun." Aly looked at Crystal "If she gets cranky just bring her back. We're only going to bowl a few rounds then we'll come get her."

Crystal nodded her head and took Rylee.

Aly sat back down beside PJ and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Babe, it's your turn." PJ said

Aly got up and got her ball and headed to the lane "Don't make fun of me, I'm not very good." She called over her shoulder. Aly threw the ball and only knocked down two pins. She threw the ball a second time and got two more. She walked back with a pout and sat beside her boyfriend and lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright babe." PJ said before kissing her head.

An hour later PJ and Aly are done bowling. They turn in their shoes and bowling balls. They get Rylee and head off to get something to eat sense they haven't eaten anything yet.

They have a nice dinner together, then headed back to the hotel.

Monday night after Raw PJ and Aly head back to the hotel to pack their stuff and get ready for their late flight. Randy had already flown back to St. Louis earlier that evening and took Rylee with him.

A few hours later Aly and PJ walk through the door of Aly's apartment. "So good to be home." Aly said as she took her shoes off and set them behind the couch. She then headed turned on a couple of lights before heading to the kitchen to get a couple of bottles of water.

PJ took his shoes off sense he didn't want to get Aly's carpet dirty. "This is a nice place you have here." PJ said as Aly handed him a bottle.

"Thanks." Aly said as they sat on the couch. "It's perfect for me and Rylee, for right now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"There's this property near Randy's that was for sale, I bought it before I went on the road with Randy. They should be done building the house before long."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping to do some furniture shopping tomorrow and Wednesday." Aly yawned "Let's go to bed."

"Good idea."

Aly took PJ's hand and led him to her room.

The next morning they had breakfast, took a shower then headed to Randy's to get Rylee.

They spent a good part of the day furniture shopping. Aly had shown PJ the house before they headed to Randy's.

Thursday came fast. Aly woke up and headed to the kitchen and started fixing breakfast. They weren't heading to her parents until later on towards the evening.

Later on while Rylee was taking a nap, Aly and PJ were in the kitchen cooking what they are taking over to Aly's parents. They are making broccoli casserole, baked mac and cheese and brownies.

They walk through the front door of the Orton house "Mom, Dad." Aly called out.

"In here." She heard her mother Elaine say.

They walk in the kitchen to find Elaine, Becky, and Samantha. "Happy Thanksgiving." Aly said smiling.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby." Elaine said as she gave her oldest daughter a hug. "And I'm assuming you're PJ?"

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Orton."

"I have heard so much about you." Elaine said giving PJ a hug "And please, call me Elaine."

Aly and her younger sister were hugging and talking. They haven't seen each other in a while. "Your boyfriend is… wow."

"Yeah he is. Jake isn't so bad looking either." Aly said referring to Becky's husband.

PJ asked where the bathroom was at. After Elaine told him she turned to her eldest daughter "I like him, he's a keeper."

"Thanks mom. Where's daddy?"

"Him, Nate, Randy and Jake are behind the house deep frying the turkey."

"Alright. PJ and I will go out there in a minute."

After a few minutes PJ comes out of the bathroom, then him and Aly head outside.

"Hey daddy." Aly said.

Bob Orton turned around to see his oldest daughter "Hey baby girl." He gave her a big hug.

"Daddy, this is PJ, PJ this is my dad Bob."

"So, you're the young man I keep hearing about?"

"Yes sir."

Bob stuck his hand out and PJ took it, "Treat my baby girl right and we'll be good."

Aly was glad PJ had her father's approval.

They have a nice dinner together. Everything was going great until there was a knock on the door.

Bob got up to answer it. Everyone at the table heard mumbling until Bob came back. "Aly, someone's here to see you."

Aly frowned but got up and went to the door. She seen someone she never expected to see.

_A/N 2: Who do you think is at the door? please review_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sense i got a good number of reviews for the last chapter, here is the next update. There will be a lot of drama in this chapter. please read and review._

"John? What are you doing here?" Aly asked

John's eyes are bloodshot like he's been crying. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Aly went back in and got her jacket. She put it on then walked out the door. "So…"

John took a deep breath, "Liz left me."

Aly was shocked "Why?"

"She heard me talking to my lawyer about Rylee."

Aly lowered her head "I'm sorry John." There was a few seconds of silence "Do you want to come in? There's plenty of food."

"No, I just came here to give you this." John pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Aly.

Aly frowned as she took it from John. She opened it and pulled the papers out. What she read made her mad "What the hell is this John?"

"Exactly what it says. I'll see you in court." John turned around and walked away before anything else could be said.

Aly read over the papers once more to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She's sure she read it three or four times and each time she broke down more and started crying. Aly barely made it back in the house before she collapsed and cried even harder, causing everyone at the table to turn and look at her.

Randy and PJ both rushed to her "Aly, what's wrong?" Randy asked

Aly couldn't talk so she just handed Randy the paper while PJ held her.

As Randy read the paper he grew angrier and angrier with every word.

"What's going on?" Elaine asked

Randy looked at Aly and she nodded. "Sit down. I have something to tell everyone."

PJ helped Aly to the table. She got Rylee and held her close.

"What did you need to tell us?" Bob asked.

"Sean isn't Rylee's father." Randy started. "John Cena is, and that bastard wants to take Rylee away."

Everyone looked at Aly, by this time she calmed down enough to speak "Sean cheated on me, so I cheated back… with John. I had forgotten to take my birth control and we didn't use a condom."

"Don't worry, we're not going to let him take her." Bob said

Aly sniffed "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can." Elaine said.

Aly looked at Rylee and she's asleep "I'm going to put her to bed."

Aly went to her old bedroom and put Rylee in the crib that was in there. She stood there watching her daughter sleep. Aly couldn't tell you how long she stood there. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." PJ whispered.

"It's alright."

PJ places a light kiss on Aly's neck "Let's go to bed."

Aly nodded her head in agreement. She quietly got out some of her old pajamas and went in the bathroom to change while PJ stripped down to his boxers. When Aly got out of the bathroom, PJ went in.

Aly got in bed and waited for PJ. He came in just a few minutes later and got in behind Aly. She turned the lights off , then PJ put his arms around her and held her close as she cried herself to sleep, whispering soothing words in her ear.

Morning came faster then Aly would have liked. She just wanted to crawl under the covers and not come out. But she figured Rylee would be hungry by now so she got up and went over to the crib, only to find her daughter missing. She panicked and started yelling "Rylee!"

Aly ran downstairs and to the kitchen "Mom…" she stopped when she seen her baby girl sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Aly, what's wrong?" PJ asked

"Did you bring her down here?"

"Yeah, she was hungry and I didn't want to disturb you sense you were up most of the night crying."

"Next time don't taker her without telling me." Aly yelled

"I told you I didn't want to disturb you." PJ yelled back

"I don't care PJ. It's scary when your child is missing. When you become a parent you'll understand."

"Maybe if you didn't whore yourself around we wouldn't be having this argument." PJ instantly regretted the words when they left his mouth. "Baby, I'm so sorry…"

PJ was cut off by Aly slapping him "Get out!" she gently took Rylee out of her highchair and took her upstairs to get her ready to go home.

Aly sat on her old bed with tears in her eyes. Rylee was on the floor and crawled over to her mother "Mama."

"I'm sorry you had to hear me shouting today baby." Aly picked Rylee up and sat her on her lap "Mama is under a lot of stress. But don't worry, I won't yell in front of you again." Aly kissed Rylee's head then got her changed "Let's go home."

_A/N 2: Please don't hate me. please review_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. the last chapter got such a great response. so here is the next update. i hope you all enjoy. please read and review._

Around three weeks later Aly is sitting in her new house. They had moved in just shortly after her fight with PJ.

Aly decided not to go back on the road with Randy until after New Years. Hopefully when she does go back she can talk to John and try to make him change his mind about trying to take Rylee away. She would be more than happy to let John see Rylee whenever he wanted.

One morning Aly is cleaning up around the kitchen after breakfast when she hears the doorbell ring. She heads to the door and opens it, surprised to find Stu on the other side, "Hey Stu."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, come in." Aly steps aside, and closes the door behind him. They head to the kitchen "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please." Stu sat at the table while Aly poured them each a mug of coffee.

"How do you take it?"

"Just black." Aly handed Stu his cup.

After Aly fixed her cup she sat down across from Stu "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Over the past few months, I started considering you a good friend. I started loving you like a sister. PJ is like a brother to me. I have never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you."

"Did he send you here to try to sweet talk me into coming back to him?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here."

"Ok."

"I know that he is so sorry for whatever he said to you."

"Did he tell you what he called me?"

"No. What?" Stu asked looking at Aly.

"He called me a whore. We started fighting and it went from there."

"I'm sure it's none of my business, but, what was the fight about?"

"We stayed at my parents Thanksgiving night. The next morning I was still asleep so PJ took Rylee downstairs to give her something to eat and I lost it, I started yelling at PJ for not telling me he was taking her. There's so much more to the story then that, and I know I over reacted."

"I can tell by looking at you, you're miserable without him. He is so miserable without you. I have never seen him so mopie. And for some reason he beat the shit out John Cena."

Aly's head snapped up, she looked at Stu, "He did?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what it was about though."

"Did he get suspended?"

Stu shook his head no, "He's lucky he didn't. He just got fined a pretty good amount of money." Stu looked at Aly "You miss him, he misses you. Talk to him, try to work things out."

"I'll think about it."

A couple of days later Stu is in the Nexus locker room with PJ. "I talked to Aly." Stu said casually. "Actually I went to see her."

PJ instantly perked up "How is she?"

"Just as miserable as you are. You two need to start talking again."

"She doesn't want to talk to me" PJ said lowering his head

"Yes she does…" Stu was saying as PJ's cell phone started ringing.

He looked at the caller ID and got a big smile on his face "It's her."

"Told you."

PJ quickly went out the door "Hello?"

"Hey PJ."

"Hey baby, I'm so so incredibly sorry about what I said to you." PJ said as he sat on a crate.

"I know. And I'm sorry I over reacted and I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just so stressed."

PJ shook his head even though Aly couldn't see him "I should have been more understanding. I just hope you'll take me back."

"Of course I will."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Now that we have that out of the way. Stu told me you beat the shit out of John."

PJ sighed "Yeah. He was basically the cause of our fight and the reason you were so upset, so I let him have it."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me baby." PJ looked at his watch "I gotta get ready for the show. I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?"

"Alright, see you then." Aly and PJ hung up their phones.

Things seem to be going great between Aly and PJ. They spent a couple of days together and Rylee was also very happy to see PJ back.

It's now Christmas Day. Aly is at her parents house with Rylee. They are going to have their Christmas with PJ tonight sense he's flying in late.

Rylee got spoiled by her grandparents, her aunts and her uncles. Aly was happy that Rylee is happy. She's also happy that she has a big car to haul everything back to their house.

After a nice dinner with the family Aly and Rylee headed home. Aly gave Rylee a bath and put her to bed.

Aly then took a hot bath herself and just relaxed. When she was done she got dressed and got in her bed and picked up the book she had been reading.

PJ let himself in Aly's house a couple of hours later. and set the alarm when he made sure the door was locked. He took the puppy he got for Rylee into the laundry room and put newspaper down and a bowl of food and water down and put his bed in there, then set up the baby gate so he couldn't get out.

PJ had talked to Aly about getting them a good watch dog so they would both feel safe about her and Rylee being alone.

PJ walked in Aly's bedroom and shut the door. He found her fast asleep so he went to take a shower. After getting out he dried off and got in his boxers. He carefully got in bed beside his girlfriend and pulled her to him.

Aly began to stir and open her eyes "PJ?"

PJ gently kissed Aly's lips "Yeah baby, go back to sleep."

Aly cuddled up to PJ and quickly went back to sleep.

The next morning both Aly and PJ were woken up by Rylee crying. Aly got up and got her while PJ went to the laundry room to get the puppy.

When Rylee seen the small dog she got really excited, she got on the floor and played with it while Aly fixed breakfast.

The rest of PJ's Christmas break was spent with his favorite girls. He thought he could really get use to it.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites, i love them all. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. please read and review_

Aly and Rylee are back on the road. They travel with Randy but room with PJ.

One morning after making love, Aly and PJ are lying in bed cuddling and talking. "I miss you so much when you're not on the road." PJ said as he gently ran his hand through Aly's hair

"I miss you too baby." Aly leans up and gives PJ a soft kiss. When they part Aly rubs PJ's bearded face.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes and no."

"Why yes?"

Aly smiled "It adds to your good looks, I like the way it feels when you kiss me, and earlier… wow."

PJ smiled at that, "Why no?"

"It covers up your handsome face. But, just so you know, if you shave it, I'll kick your ass."

PJ laughed, "I wouldn't shave it for the world."

"Good." Aly rolled PJ on his back and lay on top of him "Cause, I would hate to kick your ass." She leaned down and gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss.

They were interrupted by Aly's cell phone ringing. Aly groaned and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Aly."

"What do you want Randy?"

"Just so you know, you have perfect timing." PJ said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I interrupted something, didn't I?" Randy groaned

"No, you stopped it before it even started."

"We'll I'm sorry, but you need to come get your daughter. She's very cranky today"

"Did she get much sleep last night?"

Randy cleared his throat "No."

"Well then that's your own fault. I think you can keep her a little longer. Try to get her to take a nap."

"Yes mom." Randy said sarcastically before hanging up.

Aly put her phone down and rolled back over on PJ, "Now, where were we?"

Later that day Aly, PJ and Rylee are walking into the hotel lobby after a day out. PJ is holding Rylee in one arm and his other arm wrapped around Aly's waist. They are planning to take a little swim in the pool.

"Aly." They heard behind them.

Aly turns around to find John. She sees he has a nice black eye "Oh my God John, what happened?"

"Randy." Just that one word explained everything.

_*Flashback*_

_Randy was a man on a mission. He finally found John Cena's hotel room and knocked on the door. When John opened the door Randy punched him as hard as he could._

"_Dude, what the fuck?" John asked holding his eye_

"_Do you have any idea how miserable you have made Aly? Rylee is her life. Why would you want to take her away?"_

"_I was upset. I have been thinking it over and I'm going to talk to Aly."_

"_If you make her cry again, a black eye will be the least of your worries."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Can we please talk? Alone?" John asked

"I'll take Rylee to the room. I'll meet you up there." PJ said. He gently kissed Aly's lips before heading to the elevator.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I'm not going to take Rylee away from you. I just want to be in her life. I want her to know me as daddy."

"John, that's kinda difficult. She's already starting to call PJ dada."

"Please Aly, I already lost Liz. Don't make me loose my daughter too."

"Alright John. Come by our room in a couple of hours. We're in room 527."

"Thank you Aly."

"No need to thank me. But, I'm telling you right now, once this happens, there is no turning back. If you back out, there will be a line of guys waiting to kick your ass, and that will be the least of your worries if I get a hold of you."

"Back down mama bear. I'm not gonna back out."

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

When Aly walked into the hotel room, she found PJ sitting on the couch in his swimming trunks and Rylee playing on the floor in her swimsuit. "Hey babe, how did it go?"

Aly sighed and went over to sit beside PJ "John is going to be in Rylee's life as her father."

"Oh, ok."

Aly could see PJ looked hurt. She put her hand in his, "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be, he is her father. He has a right to be in her life."

Aly gave PJ a kiss on his cheek, "I'm gonna change." Aly got up, got her bikini and went to the bathroom to change.

While Aly is gone, PJ picks Rylee up and holds her for a few minutes. It broke his heart that Rylee wouldn't be calling him daddy. But, maybe Aly will give him a child someday. He just has to tell her he loves her first.

When Aly gets out of the bathroom they head to the pool and stay there for almost an hour and a half before they head back to the room.

Aly gave Rylee a bath put her pajamas on. By the time she was done there was a knock on the door.

PJ opened the door to find John on the other side, "Come in."

When Aly seen John walk in she picked Rylee up and carried her to him, "Rylee, sweetie, this is your daddy."

Rylee looked at John with big brown eyes, then she looked at PJ and pointed to him "Dada?"

Aly softly sighed "No baby girl, this is your daddy." she pointed to John.

Rylee looked at John then smiled and reached her arms out to him. Aly was surprised and handed her to John. She looked at PJ and had a look in his eyes that was mixed with jealousy and hurt.

"Is it alright if she stays with me tonight?" John asked

"I don't see why not." Aly got Rylee's diaper bag and handed it to John "She obviously already had her bath. Her bedtime is in thirty minutes." she went to the fridge and got a sippy cup and handed it to John, "Warm this up in the microwave and give it to her just before she goes to bed." Aly looked at Rylee, "You be a good girl and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." John said before they walk out the door.

"I think we need to talk." PJ said.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. sorry it took a while to get this out and sorry its so much shorter than the other ones. i promise the next one will be much longer. please read and review_

After PJ said he wanted to talk Aly looked scared. That is almost never a good thing in relationships. "Ok." Aly said in a shaky voice.

PJ looked at Aly, she looked like she wanted to cry. PJ brought his hand up and caressed Aly's cheek, "Calm down baby, it's nothing bad."

Aly took a deep breath, "What is it?"

Before saying anything PJ softly kissed Aly, when they parted, PJ put his hands in Aly's "I love you."

Aly was shocked. She didn't expect to hear that from him so soon. She doesn't know if she's ready to tell him she loves him. She does love PJ, she's just not ready to say the words out loud. The last time she loved a man, he died.

"Just so you know, I do too, I'm not quite ready to say it back though."

"I understand Aly. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Aly gave PJ a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want."

PJ smiled and got up to follow Aly.

Later that night, Aly and PJ are lying in bed watching TV when Aly's cell phone starts ringing. She looked at the screen and groaned when she seen who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alyson, it's Barbra." Said Sean's mother.

"Hey Mrs. Riley, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I haven't see Rylee for a while, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. We've just been on the road with my brother. Next time we're home I'll bring her by."

"It would have been nice to see her at Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Well we were busy."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Aly hung up the phone "Maybe the reason you haven't see her is because I don't want you near her, bitch." She mumbled as she lay her head back on PJ's chest.

"Who was that?" PJ asked as he wrapped his arm back around Aly.

"Sean's mom."

PJ looked at Aly "She doesn't know Rylee isn't her granddaughter, does she?"

"No she doesn't. That bitch doesn't like me, she thinks I'm the reason Sean died."

"You know you have to tell her, right?"

"I know."

"I'll go with you if you want."

Aly looked up at PJ "That's a good idea. That way, when she kills me, there will be witnesses."

"You should know by now, I won't let anybody touch you."

"I know." Aly leaned up and softly kissed PJ's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am so sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. My life has been crazy. I promise next time won't be so long. Please read and review._

About a week has passed. Aly, Rylee, Randy, and PJ all arrive in St. Louis for a few days of rest. Though Aly didn't think she would be resting much. Aly, PJ and Rylee picked up the puppy, Viper, from Aly's parents house.

After putting Rylee to bed, Aly walked to the den, she found PJ lying on the couch, his eyes closed. Aly quietly walked to the couch and leaned down to kiss PJ on the lips. He jumped at first, but quickly returned the kiss. He pulled Aly to lie on top of him as they continue their make-out session. "I love you PJ" Aly says in between kisses.

PJ gets a big smile on his face. He gets a tight grip on Aly and flips them over so he is lying on top, "I love you too, Aly." PJ leaned down and gently kissed his girlfriends lips "So much."

They hear a noise at the back door, Aly sits up and looks over that way and sees Viper looking, "I better let him out."

Aly is about to get up when PJ stops her "I'll do it."

"Thanks babe, while you do that I'm gonna take a shower."

PJ gives Aly a soft kiss on the lips, "Alright, I'll be up in a little bit."

By the time Aly got out of the shower, dried her hair as best she could with a towel, and got dressed, PJ was upstairs, sitting on the bed. When Aly got out of the bathroom, PJ handed her a glass of her favorite wine, and the TV remote. "I'm going to shower. You relax."

Aly smiled "Yes sir." She settled back on the bed and turned the TV on.

PJ took a good while in the bathroom. When he finally got out, Aly was lying on the bed asleep. He carefully got in bed, wrapped his arm around Aly. He leaned up and softly kissed her cheek, followed by behind her ear, then her neck.

By this time Aly is awake and moans a little. She rolls over to face PJ, she reaches up and rubs his face, "You shaved."

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Aly gave PJ a soft kiss, "I love you just the way you are. And I was starting to miss your beard-less face." Aly looked at the clock behind PJ and sighed "I better get to sleep, I have to talk to Barbra tomorrow."

PJ gave Aly a soft kiss, "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too." Aly snuggled into PJ and went to sleep.

Aly woke up the next day. She got a shower, done her makeup, dried and straightened her hair then got Rylee up and dressed, then they made their way downstairs so Aly could make breakfast.

As Aly was cooking, PJ got up and made his way to the kitchen, "Morning." He said as he walked to the counter to pour a cup of coffee.

"Morning babe, breakfast is almost ready."

PJ sits his cup of coffee on the counter and wraps his arms around Aly from behind and kisses her shoulder before lying his head on it. "I didn't want to get up." He mumbled

Aly reached back and affectionately rubbed PJ's head "Still tired babe?"

"Mhmm"

Aly rubbed PJ's arms with her free hand "After we visit Barbra, I have to finish writing my book, you can take a nap then. Unless you don't want to go with me."

"Oh no, I'll go with you. I want to make sure you don't end up in jail."

Aly laughed "I'm not going to do anything to get in jail."

"I seen your temper babe. It's just as bad as Randy's when he's in Viper mode." PJ said as he leaned against the counter beside Aly.

"Just when I'm protecting my daughter."

"Ok, I'll give you that."

"Speaking of, can you get Rylee from the den and put her in her high chair for me please?"

"Sure thing." PJ gave Aly a soft kiss on the lips before going to get Rylee.

After breakfast, Aly got Rylee dressed while PJ took a shower. A half hour later they are headed towards Aly's parents house to drop Rylee off.

Aly pulls into her late boyfriends parents driveway. Before getting out of the safety of her car Aly took a deep breath, "Let's get this over with."

They get out of the car and PJ takes Aly's hand as they head towards the front door of the house. Aly knocks on the door, "Aly." Barbra said after opening the door, "It's nice to see you. Where's Rylee?" she asked as she stepped aside so Aly and PJ could walk in.

"She's at my parents. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen." When they got to the kitchen, Barbra looked at PJ, "Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend PJ. Babe, this is Barbra, Sean's mom."

PJ and Barbra shake hands, "It's nice to meet you PJ. How did you two meet?"

"It's nice to meet you too. I work with Aly's brother and we met when she first started traveling with him."

"You sure do know how to pick them Aly. This is exactly the kind of guy I want to have a hand in raising my granddaughter." Barbra said sarcastically.

Aly took a deep breath. She didn't know how much more she could take of Barbra bad mouthing her. She put up with it for 10 years, and she wasn't about to put up with it for another second.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aly asked. Barbra was about to say something when Aly held up her hand, "You know what I don't want to know. I didn't come here to talk about my relationship, I came here for a reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Rylee isn't your granddaughter."

"What?"

"Yeah, Sean cheated on me, so I cheated back."

"Get out of my house you whore!" Barbra yelled, "And don't come back."

"Fine with me. I wouldn't come back to this hell hole even if you paid me." Aly and PJ walk out of the house, once they got in the car Aly said "That went better than I though."

"How did you put up with her for 10 years?" PJ asked

"It wasn't easy. Now let's get my baby and head home."

Once they picked Rylee up they headed back to Aly's house. Aly put Rylee down for a nap and PJ laid down for a little bit. Aly got a lot done on her book, in fact she's completely finished, all she had to do was print it out and send it to her editor. But she would do that later.

After Rylee and PJ got up they spent the rest of the day together and acted like a family.

Aly went to bed that night thinking she wanted to have a baby with PJ someday after seeing how good he is with Rylee. She decided she would talk to him about it someday.

_A/N: What did you guys think? Please review._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love them. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review_

One morning Aly wakes up to PJ kissing her cheek. "Morning baby." She mumbled.

"Morning Aly. I'm going out for a little bit. Do you need me to get anything while I'm out?"

"No."

"You don't need your car today do you?"

"No, I'm just staying home today. Randy is coming to get Rylee, so I have no need for a car."

PJ gave Aly a soft kiss on the lips, "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"Love you too"

PJ got in the car and headed to his destination. After driving for a while he pulled into the driveway. He got out and went to the front door knocking on it.

"PJ, what a surprise." Elaine Orton said when she opened the door.

"Good morning Elaine." PJ said as he stepped in the house.

"Where's Aly and Rylee?"

"They are at home. I actually came to talk to you and Bob about something."

"Ok, come in the kitchen."

PJ followed Elaine in the kitchen "Morning PJ." Bob said from the table.

"Good morning sir." PJ said

"PJ came to talk to us about something." Elaine looked at PJ "Would you like some coffee, or something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm not staying long." PJ said as he took a seat at the table.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Elaine asked

PJ took a deep breath, "I have thought a lot about what I need to say, I just ask that you let me say what I need to say before talking." Both Elaine and Bob nodded. "I love you daughter. She is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I take really good care of her and Rylee. So, I am asking permission to ask Aly to marry me?"

Elaine had a big smile on her face, "Yes, yes, yes." She squealed

"Elaine, calm down." Bob said, "PJ, I know you love my daughter, and you make her happy. But if you break my little girls heart, I will end you."

PJ nodded, "I plan to make her happy."

"That's all I ask."

"Do you have a ring yet?" Elaine asked.

PJ nodded and pulled a box out from his pocket and slid it across the table to Elaine, "It was my Great-Great-Grandmother's ring, its from the 20s."

Elaine opened the box and in it she found a beautiful white gold ring with a 1 karat diamond with a bunch of smaller diamonds surrounding it., "Oh, PJ, it's beautiful, but I didn't think white gold was around in the 20s?"

"It just started coming around, my Great-Great-Grandmother was one of the first people to have a white gold ring."

"That's very interesting." Elaine slid the box back over to PJ.

PJ nodded, "Do you think Aly will like the ring?" he asked.

"PJ, Aly wouldn't care about what kind of ring it is. She loves you."

PJ looked at his watch, "I better get going before Aly wonders if I got lost."

After leaving Bob and Elaine's, PJ stopped by a bagel shop and got some bagels and coffee for him and Aly. As he was driving back home, he thought of ways to propose to Aly, and when he should do it. He started grinning like an idiot thinking of his love. He couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Lloyd.

After pulling into the driveway, PJ got their food and coffee and headed into the house.

"Aly, baby, I'm home." He called out as he went into the kitchen.

When PJ put the food and coffee on the table he noticed a note on the fridge,

_PJ, went to walk Viper will, be home soon. XOXO, Aly_

PJ smiled and threw the note away.

A couple of minutes later Aly walked back in the house and let Viper off his leash. He is becoming a big puppy. English Mastiff's are big, but Viper is huge for only being 6 months old, his head comes up to Aly's mid-thigh.

Aly walked into the kitchen to see PJ, "Hey babe." She said smiling.

PJ smiled and walked over to his girlfriend and held her close, and gently kissed her lips. "I hope you didn't eat already, I brought breakfast."

"No, I haven't eaten yet. I was waiting on you to get home. What did you get?"

"Bagels and coffee."

"Yum, I have been craving a bagel sense yesterday."

PJ laughed, "You should have told me, I would have gotten you one."

"Nah, it's fine. I got one now." Aly said as she got the cream cheese and jelly from the fridge.

As they are eating PJ said, "Don't plan anything for tonight, I want to take you out."

"Any special occasion?"

PJ leaned over and kissed Aly's temple "Because I love you."

Later that evening Aly is in her bathroom getting ready. PJ told her to dress nice, but not fancy. She decided to wear a pink and black dress that came to just above the knee with black knee high flat boots, and she lightly does her makeup.

PJ walks into their bedroom just as Aly is coming out of the bathroom, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." PJ had on nice light wash jeans and a black button down shirt.

"You ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my jacket." Aly said as she walked over to her closet and got a jacket, while PJ walked to the bed and grabbed his. "Where are we going?" Aly asked as they are in the car.

"You'll see"

A little while later PJ pulls into a parking lot. Aly looks around "Why are we hat an airport?"

"We, my dear, are flying out to Miami to have a romantic dinner at a beach front Chinese restaurant."

Aly smiled, "Are you planning something Mr. Lloyd?" she asked as they got out of the car and into the waiting plane.

"Nothing at all Ms. Orton"

A couple of hours later they land in Miami and get into a waiting limo that's taking them to the restaurant. They walk in and are seated in a private room with a large window over looking the ocean.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you for doing this." Aly said as she looked out the window.

"I wanted us to have a nice, child free and dog free night. We'll fly back to St. Louis in the morning."

"Sounds good."

They have a nice conversation while they eat. When the plates were taken away PJ grabbed Aly's hand, "Alyson, I love you so much. You make me very happy. Everyday I thank God for letting me find you. I'm going to be cheesy for a moment, you are the air that I breathe, the beat in my heart, and the light in my eyes." By this time Aly is in tears. "You are my reason for getting up everyday." PJ gets up and gets a small box out of his pocket, then gets down on one knee in front of Aly, "Alyson Rachel Orton, will you marry." He opens the box to show Aly the ring.

_A/N: What did you think? Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love every single one of them. This is the Final chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please Read and Review._

Aly is crying so hard she can't talk, so she just nodded her head yes.

PJ smiles and slides the ring on Aly's finger, than leans in and gives her a passionate kiss, which she immediately returned.

"How about we get out of here? I have more planned back at the hotel." PJ asked when they parted.

Still not being able to speak, Aly just nodded her head yes.

They get into the limo and sit in the long seats so PJ could lean back and Aly could sit in between his legs. As they are in the limo Aly looks at the ring, "This ring is so beautiful." She said as she leaned into PJ.

PJ wraps his arms tightly around Aly, "It was my Great-Great-Grandmothers. It's from the 20s."

"Have you always had it?"

"No. A couple of months ago when we went on the South African tour, I went to my mothers and told her about you, and about how I wanted to propose someday and she gave me the ring."

"That was really nice of her."

"The only way she would give me the ring is if I promised I would bring you to South Africa to meet her."

"Of course, I would love to meet her. Do you think she'll like me?"

"She will love you. She'll love you even more once you give her a grandchild."

Aly turned her head to look at PJ, "You want kids someday?"

"I would love kids. Even if we have just one, I would still be happy."

Aly turned around and straddled PJ's lap, "As much as I want a baby with you, I want to wait a little bit, at least until Rylee is older."

Deep down, PJ wanted to disagree. They aren't getting any younger. But PJ realized Aly was right, two small children would be too much to handle right now.

"Alright babe. You're right, it's too soon to have a baby. I just thought it would be nice to have a baby of my own."

"I know, but you're so good with Rylee. She adores you."

"I love her too, but I'll always be just her Step-Father."

Aly gives PJ a soft kiss, "I promise, I won't make you wait long. I know how much you want a baby, and I want one too, I just want to wait a little bit."

"Ok baby. We can wait. I really don't mind"

The next day, Aly and PJ pull up to Randy and Samantha's house.

They get out and walk to the door hand in hand. Randy opens the door after hearing the doorbell ring. "Hey sis, how was your night?"

"It was great." She sticks out her hand "We're getting married!" Aly said while showing Randy the ring.

Randy looks at the ring and his jaw drops open, "Congratulations." He hugs Aly and shakes PJ's hand.

"Where's Rylee?" Aly asked

"I took her to mom and dad's a couple of hours ago."

"Ok. I would like to tell mom and dad anyway."

"Samantha and I have something to tell you."

"It's nothing bad is it?" Aly asked worried.

"Of course not. Come on, she's in the kitchen"

Aly and PJ follow Randy into the kitchen. "Hey Sam." Aly said hugging her sister-in-law

"Hey girl." She grabs Aly's hands and notices something, she lifts Aly's hand and squeals, "Oh my God, you're getting married!"

Aly laughs and hugs Samantha again, "Yeah we are. So, Randy tells us you have some news?"

Samantha smiles, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." Aly hugged Samantha again, then Randy.

"Congratulations." PJ said

"Thank you." They both said

_*Two Years Later*_

Aly looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Today is the day she has been waiting for, her wedding day. She couldn't believe the day has finally came. She ran her hand over her swollen belly. She is also so excited about having another baby in just 4 months.

A knock on the door pulled Aly from her thoughts, "Come in."

Her father Bob walked in, "You're so beautiful." He said smiling at his oldest daughter.

"Thank you daddy."

"It's almost time to go out there. Are you ready?"

Aly's smile got bigger if it was possible, "Yes I'm ready."

Aly and Bob walk down the aisle towards the man she loves.

The Minister goes on with the ceremony, "Do you, John Cena, take Alyson to be your wife?"

John smiles, "I do."

"Do you, Alyson Orton, take John to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power trusted in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. John you may kiss your bride."

John moves closer to Aly, places his hand on her stomach, and gives her a searing kiss. The music plays and they head up the aisle and outside to the waiting limo.

Aly is so happy with her new husband. Her and PJ's relationship got sour after a few months and they decided to end things before they got worse. Her and John got together after a couple of moths, then Aly got pregnant with their second child, which they decided to wait and see what it is after it's born.

As they are in the limo going to Aly's parents house for the reception, John rubs Aly's stomach, "What a year we have had, huh?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe we're together. I thought PJ and I would be together forever."

"That's what it seemed like."

"Didn't Rylee look adorable in her little flower girl dress?" Aly asked smiling.

"Yes, she did. She looks so much like you."

Aly leans up and kisses her husband, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

It took John to awaken Aly's heart and soul. It took years, but she is finally happy.

_A/N 2: Didn't expect that ending huh? What did you guys think? Please review_


	15. Authors Note

So, my mind will not let me quit with this story. I have so many new ideas. I will post the sequel either tonight or tomorrow so be on the lookout.


	16. AN 2

The sequel is now up. It's called Awaken II. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
